utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fail UTAUloids
This page could be the start of something interesting, but I want to see more juices to raise its notability. O Herman 04:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Reaction Not caring for rules is bad news, mkay? Also, be sure to raise your group's notability, it hasn't picked up yet. Cite works, videos, sites, anything. O Herman 12:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for putting my fail UTAUloid here, I thought it was for all failures. I was going to make some others for other UTAUs as well, but I don't know if the creators would allow as well, if I knew it was a particular project, I wouldn't have done it! I'll remove the section until everything is decided ^^' Removed article in question: Aline Debune The failed version of Enbukyoku Aline; she still doesn't have any character design, but she's seen as fatter, with shoulder-lenght hair, and horrible taste in clothes; it's a bit of self-joke from the author. Debune means "fat sound". She's a creepy stalker, a coward, suffers from severe depression, and is said that she's a hikikkomori as well. Has an unhealthy and stalkerish obsession for Tekuno Hirane, the failure version of Gakupo. Her character item is a kitchen knife (which she menaces to use in other people, but never manages to do so). Her voice is either too raspy or too squawky, and she can't sing quick syllables at all. Hope it doesn't cause any further stress from you T_T Ariine 12:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :These people should play along instead of bitching. If you ask me, THEY should be the one that should make a different group (as Collective UTAUloids), I've seen people make failure counterparts for their own UTAUloids ala VOYAKILOID. A different name of the group would help as well. O Herman 12:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) MOVED FROM MAIN ARTICLE. Quote: NOTE FROM THE CREATORS xCLOUDYx AND MANGACHIBEHFOX: "Alright people. We are bitches, okay? But seriously; I made this page to show off OUR fail utauloids. You apparently created a rule that we did not want when we started the project. Whoever has been editing this article, please make another and post in that. Yes, I know I'm a bitch and probably breaking 985769837597 rules, but I DON'T CARE. You are adding your own fail utauloids to a page that is dedicated to Cloudy's and my project. YOU are not a part of it. Please STOP EDITING THIS AND ADDING YOUR OWN. MAKE ANOTHER ARTICLE AND I WILL RENAME THIS ONE TO OUR PROJECT NAME. THANK YOU. Edit #2. LOL Butthurt much? You guys should simplify this one a bit... One line from the original content creators should be fine... --Canfex 16:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry we're bitches. :c It's mostly Cloudy who can be a pain in the butt sometimes DON'TTELLHERFFF and I admit I am very sensitive. If it's a better idea, I'd like to change our fail article to our project name and make another article for all fail utauloids. Again, I apologize to all. I'm a bitch and this has not been a good week for me FFFFF. :Well, it's okay. My advice has been followed, and proof of concepts uploaded. Everyone comes home happy in the end, and we should go forward developing the wiki and be productive. O Herman 04:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC)